Back together
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Two years later, Tony leaves NCIS to Tel Aviv to retinue with Ziva but the problem is Ziva was already in DC


Two years later, Tony leaves NCIS to Tel Aviv to retinue with Ziva but the problem is Ziva was already in DC

NCIS

Bishop entered bullpen and Mcgee was only one in room, "Where's Gibbs and Tony?" Mcgee looked up from looking at computer, "Gibbs went to get coffee and Tony left and he didn't tell me where he's going." Bishop walked up, "Since Ziva left, is Tony over Ziva?" "Um, I don't know. We hadn't heard from her for two years. I'll check his credit card records." Mcgee checked Tony's credit card records, "What the hell?" "What is it, Mcgee?" "Bishop, Gibbs isn't going to be happy. Tony is in Tel Aviv. Airplane left last night." Bishop nodded, "Maybe, he wants to be with Ziva."

Bishop walks to Tony's desk then opened drewer, "Um, Mcgee? Tony left his badge and gun here." "What?" Mcgee walked up to Tony's desk, "You're right. He wants to be with Ziva." Gibbs walked up, "I told you not to say her name again." Bishop took Tony's badge out of drawer, "Gibbs, Tony left this here. Mcgee and I found out he's in Tel Aviv." Gibbs stood by desk, "Well, he wants to be with Ziva then fine. Get to work, give that to Vance."

Bishop entered Vance, "Excuse me, director?" Vance put down pen, "What do you need, Bishop?" Bishop put Tony's gun and badge, "Tony left those there. He's in Tel Aviv." Vance nodded, "Well, it's his decision." Vance put gun in drawer, "You're dismissed." "Thank you, sir." Bishop exited office.

Bishop entered Abby's lab to discover Abby was on floor, "Hey, Abby. What's wrong?" Abby gave letter to Bishop, "Tony left me this letter and he said goodbye. I'm happy for him to be with Ziva." Bishop nodded, "Well, we'll have to move on without him." "Yeah, like we moved on without Ziva." Bishop nodded, "I'm going to autopsy."

Ducky gave letter to Palmer, "Ziva left team and now this! Tony left team to be with Ziva." "It's his decision." Palmer replied. Bishop entered, "Hey, guys." Palmer walked up, "Hey, Ellie." Palmer walked to elevator. "What's up with him?" "He's upset with Tony." "Oh."

Bishop returned to her desk to discover the woman was standing by desk, "Madam, may i help you?" The woman turned around as Mcgee saw her, "Ziva?" Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, I have returned to tell Tony something." "Ziva, he's in Tel Aviv." "What? I left last night." "So did he." Ziva sighed, "I guess, I have to fly back there to find him." Abby walked up, "Mcgee, can we talk?" Ziva walked up, "Hello, Abby." "Oh, my god, Ziva!" Abby hugged Ziva then let go, "What are you doing here. Tony is in Tel Aviv looking for you." Ziva nodded, "Yeah." Mcgee put phone down, "Tony is calling us in MTAC."

Bishop and Mcgee entered MTAC, "Hey, Tony." Tony looked up from looking at Ziva's necklace, "Hey, Bishop and Mcgee. I just arrived in Tel and came to her house and she isn't home so I'm waiting for her." Bishop looked at Mcgee, "Should I tell him? He needs to know." Mcgee nodded, "I'll tell him. Tony." "She's at NCIS, isn't she?" "Yes, she arrived in states last night as you left last night." Tony nodded, "Okay. Can I see her?" Mcgee walked out, "Hey, Ziva! Tony wants to talk to you."

Ziva entered MTAC, "Hey, Tony." Tony chuckled, "Hey, Ziva." "They told me that you came to Tel to find me now I'm here already. So can you please get here before someone takes you? I almost got killed but I survived." Tony nodded, "Okay, yeah. I'm on way back then." Ziva noticed a man in mask walking up behind Tony, "Tony...you need to get out now." Mcgee whispered, "He left his gun here." "What?

Tony was about to get up then got knocked out. The man shut laptop off. Ziva sighed, "Now, I need to fly to Tel to save his ass."

Ziva walked up to Gibbs, "Hey, Gibbs." Gibbs looked up, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva looked at Mcgee then looked back at Gibbs, "Tony was in Tel Aviv looking for me. Now he has been kidnapped so I've like to take Mcgee with me to Israel." Gibbs nodded, "Go." Ziva walked to elevator. Mcgee walked by Bishop, "Um, boss. What about Bishop?" Ziva walked up, "Ellie, you can come with us if you want." Ellie grabbed her bag, "I'll go with you guys."

Ziva and others got in the elevator as Abby walked up to Gibbs, "Gibbs, where's Ziva?" "She's going to Tel Aviv to get Tony. Bishop and Mcgee volunteered to go with her." "What?" "Tony is in trouble so they're going to find him." "They better find him."

Tel Aviv

Ziva and others arrived at Ziva's house. The door was open. Ziva entered to find Tony was on floor, "Found him." Bishop walked to Tony then checked his pulse, "He's fine but he's unconscious." Mcgee walked up, "Nice house." Ziva sighed, "Thanks. My pictures are stolen. And the laptop is gone." Tony started to wake up. Ziva walked to Tony then kneeled down, "Hey, Tony." Tony rubbed eyes then looked up, "Hey, how long was I out?" Bishop walked up, "Fourteen hours." Tony sat up, "What?" Mcgee walked up, "We thought you're dead already but you're okay now. Bishop, let's search house and make sure no bombs are here." Bishop and Mcgee started to search house. Tony sighed, "I left NCIS because I want to be with you."

Ziva chuckled, "I came back to America because I want to tell you something. You have two year old daughter, Tali. She's been taken by Mossad agent 20 hours ago. So I came to ask you to help me." "Well, I don't have gun." "I have two guns."

Ziva arrived at Mossad, "Here we are. You guys hide, I'm going to speak to director." Ziva walked inside then entered director's office, "Hello, director." Director Ori looked up, "Hello, Ziva." "May I speak to officer who took my daughter?" Ori nodded, "He's not here. He's home." Ziva nodded. Ziva walked to one of Officer, "Officer Shami. Where is Officer Alan?" "He's at home caring for his new child." "He took my daughter."

Ziva walked outside, "She's at Alan's house. He tried to kill me many times."

Later,

Tony and Ziva stood at front door, Mcgee and Bishop stood by window, "I see him and Tali." Ziva banged door open, "Alan. Please give my daughter back." Bishop and Mcgee aimed gun at him. Alan laughed as he took out gun, "I was ordered to kill her. Mossad aren't allowed to have kids." Ziva aimed gun, "I'm no longer officer. I'm coming back to America with them." Tony walked up with gun. Alan put gun at Tali as Bishop shot him. Alan fall dead. Ziva put gun down then picked Tali up, "Hey." Tali looked up, "Hi, Ima. Abba." Tony walked up, "Hi, Tali. I'm your daddy." Ziva chuckled, "Let's get back to DC."

14 hours later

NCIS

Abby walked up, "Gibbs. It has been hours. They should be back by now." Gibbs was about to reply as Ziva and others walked up, "We're back." Abby hugged, "I missed you guys!" Ziva chuckled,"Yeah." Tony walked up to Gibbs, "Hey, Gibbs. I'm resigning. To be with Ziva."

1900 5 minutes until sunset

Ziva was in car with Tony. Ziva sighed, "Well, it's beautiful sun down." Tony chuckled, "It's sunset, Ziva." "Oh." "Marry me?" Ziva laughed, "What?" Tony took out ring,"Marry me?" Ziva kissed Tony, "Yes." Tony and Ziva continued to kiss for five minutes. Ziva and Tony moved to backseat then made out.

7 months later

Ziva and Tony got married. There was new agent, Tess who joined team. Abby and Mcgee got married two months after Ziva and Mcgee got married. Ziva and Tony sat down next to Tali and played toys with Tali, "Tony, do you think Tali will be big sister." "Yeah, wait, you want another child?"

Ziva smiled, "I'm pregnant." Tony chuckled then kissed Ziva.

The end

Please review :)


End file.
